


It's Good to be Queen

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: The Wednesday Ryder Files [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, plot what plot?, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 17:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: In which Wednesday has a fun surprise for Reyes.  Smut ensues.  ;)





	It's Good to be Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, as usual I drew a little something to go along with this. Feast your eyes upon it --> [here](https://jozstanko-art.tumblr.com/post/164963299374/its-good-to-be-the-queen-of-kadara). [nsfw obviously]
> 
> (Takes place sometime after Machinations.)

   Reyes left Tartarus and checked his omni-tool as he waited for the elevator.  He’d received notice that the Tempest had docked over an hour ago, so he was expecting a message from Día.  She had teased him mercilessly during their private vid call the other night, leaving him with some rather pent up desires and with her here on Kadara he was very much looking forward to making her fulfill the promises she’d made him.  
  
    However, his heart fell when he noticed he only had one new piece of correspondence and it wasn’t from her.  That was strange, Wednesday was usually impatient to see him.  Reyes opened the message from Keema as he stepped onto the lift.  
  
    To: Reyes Vidal  
    From: Keema Dohrgun  
———  
Reyes, I’ve found a promising candidate for the Collective; one I’m certain you’ll approve of.  I’ve taken the liberty of arranging a meeting so you can interview them yourself.  They’re already waiting for you in the throne room, so I suggest you hurry.  
———  
  
    Reyes grumbled low under his breath.  He knew Keema knew that the Tempest was at port and that he would want to see his Pathfinder as soon as possible.  He was definitely going to have some strong words for her when next he saw her.  As he stepped off the elevator he composed a message to Día, hoping he didn’t sound _too_ needy.  
  
    To: Wednesday Ryder  
    From: Reyes Vidal  
———  
I’m on my way to meet with a potential Collective candidate and I plan on keeping this meeting short.  I know you’re here on Kadara mi reina, what I _don’t_ know is what sort of game you’re playing at by not coming to see me, much less sending me any word at all.  You know how much I miss you.  
If I don’t hear back from you by the time I’ve finished my meeting, I’m coming to the Tempest to find you.  
———  
  
    By the time he’d sent the message he was already to the Palace’s main door.  He punched in the code on his omni-tool and the double doors slid open for him.  Reyes strode inside, trying to keep the displeasure he felt from his face.  The darkness in the throne room brought him up short.  All the lights were out and the large shutters over the windows were shut tight.  
  
    “Keema?” he called out, his brows furrowing.  “What’s the meaning of this?  I’m not in the mood to play games.”  
  
    Suddenly the shutters opened slightly, allowing thin strips of golden sunlight to dance across the walls.    
  
    “That’s a shame, because I very much wanted to play with you,” Wednesday purred from her perch atop Keema’s throne.  
  
    Reyes took an involuntary step forward.  He was already so desperate for her that her smokey voice alone was enough to send heat pooling in his stomach.  It took a minute for his eyes to adjust to the dim light, but when he saw her clearly his want for her began to strain against the fabric of his flightsuit.  
  
    The Pathfinder was wearing little else than a pair of black stilettos, high waisted black panties that accentuated her waist and hips, and a push up bra that displayed her ample bosom most deliciously.  
  
    “Día,” he growled, his voice catching in his throat as his eyes roamed her body, searing the moment to memory.  “Mi reina, you _definitely_ look like you’re waiting for someone.”  
  
    Wednesday sat back, supporting her weight with her hands slightly behind her, and watched him approach with a smirk on her lips.  One leg was crossed over the other and her stilettoed foot bounced provocatively.  Her soft neon hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back, glowing in the afternoon sunlight.  
  
    Reyes moved toward her, drawn like gravity to the sun that she was.  He reached out and brushed his hand against her leg, starting at her ankle and coming to rest atop her knee, his thumb tracing lazy circles against her skin.  He loomed over her and she looked up at him through thick eyelashes, her eyes dark with lust.  
  
    “Forgive me for not contacting you when I arrived, but I wanted to surprise you.”  
  
    “Oh, mi reina, you are most _definitely_ forgiven,” he murmured.  
  
    Reyes’ hands ached to touch her, to feel her caramel skin beneath his fingers.  He wanted to kiss every inch of her and bury his face between her legs, worshiping her as she deserved.  _God what she did to him._  
  
    Wednesday watched the flurry of desire in his expression and grinned as she let her hand ghost over the very obvious bulge in his pants, coaxing a soft moan from his lips.  She made her way up to hook a finger under the lapel of his vest, pulling him closer till their faces were inches apart; his breath hot on her face.  
  
    “You’re _sure_ you’re not mad?” she murmured with a smirk.  
  
    Reyes growled and slipped his free hand behind her head, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulling; tilting her face up, allowing him to kiss her deeply.  His tongue flicked over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly, savoring the taste of whiskey that lingered there.  Their tongues danced together desperately.  
  
    When Reyes finally pulled away Wednesday gasped for breath even as she lamented the loss of his lips against hers.  He watched her hungrily, deliberating how to proceed.  He was usually the one to take the lead in the bedroom, but seeing her atop the throne of Kadara  as though it were her rightful place gave him ideas.  
  
    “What do you want me to do mi reina?”  His husky voice sent chills through her, even as she burned for him.  She bit her lip while she considered, but they both knew what it was she wanted.  With a wicked grin she told him to kneel.  “As my queen commands.”  
  
    Reyes knelt in front of her and slipped the tall shoe from her foot, letting it clatter to the floor as he brought her ankle up to his lips planting a soft kiss there.  Not stopping, he trailed more kisses slowly up her calf to her knee, lingering there as he glanced up at her.  He could feel the anticipation rolling off her in waves.  He _knew_ what it was she wanted, but she didn’t tell him, so with an impish grin he took her other leg in hand and repeated his slow teasing.  
  
    This time when he reached her knee and his eyes flicked up to hers she licked her lips, almost making a small whine.  “ _Please_ ,” she breathed.  
  
    “A queen doesn’t beg.”  Reyes grinned against her knee.    
  
    Wednesday groaned but played along.  “ _Reyes_ ,” she warned.  “Continue.”  
  
    “Continue _what_ , mi reina?”  
  
    Día’s eyes flashed, with excitement or anger he couldn’t tell.  “You _know_ what I want.”  
  
    “Mmmm, I do, but I want to hear you say it.”  
  
    She stared him down for a moment, a blush creeping across her face.  “I want your mouth.”  
  
    Reyes grinned, she hadn’t specified _where_ she wanted it, so he simply continued his trail of kisses from her knee to the inside of her thigh.  When he ran his tongue over her silken skin there Wednesday couldn’t help the soft giggle that escaped her lips.    
  
    “Does that tickle Día?” he murmured.  Without waiting for an answer he nipped at her harder and her hiss of pain turned into a soft moan as he ran his tongue over it, taking the flesh between his lips and sucking.  He wanted to mark her where only _his_ eyes were allowed.    
  
    Once he was satisfied he moved over to her other thigh, deliberately brushing the tip of his nose against her sex.  He chuckled at the disappointed sound she made as he moved on.  He wanted her begging for him by the time he was done.  This agonizingly sweet foreplay had him hard and wanting her more than ever, but he knew it would be worth it in the end.  
  
    When he’d finished marking her other thigh he finally moved back to her core, kissing her through the light fabric of her panties; breathing in the scent of her.  He hooked a finger under the edge of the undergarment pulling it aside and slipping a finger between her slick folds, relishing Día’s hum of pleasure at his touch.  
  
    “So wet for me already?” Reyes murmured watching her face as he added a second finger and lazily pumped in and out of her a few times.  God how he wished it were his cock instead.  _Patience Reyes_ , he thought firmly.  
  
    “Reyes,” Wednesday keened.  
  
    “Yes?”  
  
    “Help me takes these off.”  
  
    “I thought you’d never ask,” he purred.    
  
    Wednesday lifted her hips so Reyes could slide her panties down.  As he did so he leaned forward to kiss her navel.  Once the garment was free of her legs he tossed it aside and spread her legs.  
  
    Wasting no more time he brought his lips to her sex and slipped his tongue between her folds.  Día mewled as he began tracing circles around her clit, his tongue deftly moving over her tender nub in broad strokes, sending waves of pleasure through her.  But it wasn’t enough, spurred on by the ache in his pants Reyes slid his hands under her ass, pulling her forward and lifting her hips to bury his face in the heaven between her thighs.  
  
    Wednesday’s head fell back against the throne; her eyes rolling up beneath her heavy eyelids.  The heat in her stomach coiled tightly and the ecstasy of Reyes’ mouth sent her thoughts scattering.  Her breaths came in ragged pants punctuated by his name tumbling from her lips like a prayer.  She longed to twine her fingers in his hair, but the way he held her with her hips angled up, she had to prop herself up with her elbows.  
  
    As he sucked at her clit, his tongue delving deeper Día rolled her hips against him.  “Reyes,” she gasped, “I need you.  _Oh god_ , I want you inside me,” she cried breathlessly.  
  
    That was what he’d been waiting for.  Kissing her one last time before gently lowering her hips he straightened to shed his armour.  Wednesday sat up, her hands moving to the clasps of his belt and trousers.  Reyes chuckled as she fumbled in her haste to rid him of his clothes and reached down to help her.    
  
    Once his cock was free Wednesday stroked his length and Reyes closed his eyes with a sigh at her soothing touch.  His hips bucked forward and he groaned as Día bent her head taking the tip of his cock in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it before pulling it out with a pop as she looked up at him sweetly.  
  
    Reyes’ hand traveled to her hair, tugging her head back so he could claim her mouth roughly.  His kisses were hungry, insistent, and Wednesday arched her back as his other hand found her breast, squeezing it gently.    
  
    Moving into a more comfortable position Reyes lifted her legs, letting her wrap them around his waist.  Día bit her lip as she reached between them to rub his swollen head against her clit before guiding him to her entrance.    
  
    Reyes sighed, letting his head fall forward to rest against her forehead as he slid into her.  “Día,” he breathed, “God, you feel so good.”  
  
    Wednesday smiled and peppered kisses anywhere she could reach on his face and arms.  “ _Charlatan_.”    
  
    At the commanding tone of her voice Reyes opened his eyes, fixing her with a steady gaze.  
  
    “I want you to fuck me until I’m screaming your name.  I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk tomorrow.  I want - _ah_!”  
  
    She cried out as Reyes pulled almost completely out to trust back into her, burying himself to the hilt.  Día squeezed her eyes shut, her head falling back as he began to rock his hips into her faster.  
  
    “Día look at me.”  
  
    She opened her eyes and did as she was told, a small grin playing at the corner of her lips.    
  
    “Good girl,” Reyes purred.  Each deep thrust brought a new glorious symphony of sounds from his Día’s dark painted lips, but she never looked away.  Her lavender eyes stayed locked to his.    
  
    He could tell she was close by the way she rolled her hips into each thrust desperately.  He took hold of her leg and hooked it over his shoulder.  The new angle allowed him a deeper penetration that left her clawing at his back.  The pain mixed with the pleasure of her slick walls trembling and tightening around him as he moved inside her.  He adored how perfectly they fit together.  
  
    Reyes didn’t think he could hold on much longer, but he’d be damned if he didn’t satisfy her first.  “Come for me Día,” he panted.  
  
    It was as if she’d only been waiting for his command.  At his next thrust she cried out; his named ripped from her throat as if in exaltation as she found release.  Reyes came soon after, spilling his load deep inside her, and the room erupted in stars.  Día trembled beneath him, panting and slick with sweat.  
  
    Reyes’ muscles felt like water as he pulled out, and it took all his strength not to collapse on top of her.  Instead, he scooped her up in his arms and sat down heavily in the throne, settling Día in his lap.  She sighed and rested her forehead against his cheek as he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
    Wednesday smiled and gently brushed back the stray hairs that had fallen against Reyes’ brow.  “Did you enjoy your surprise?” she asked softly.  
  
    Reyes slowly turned to face her and brought his hand up to cup her cheek.  “Let’s just say I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to surprise me like _that_ more often,” he smirked and kissed the tip of her nose before claiming her lips.  
  
    Wednesday giggled against him, but the moment was ruined by the buzz of Reyes’ omni-tool.  The Pathfinder reached over to check the message for him.  
  
    “Mmm, Día, leave it.  I don’t want to think about work when I have you naked in my lap.”  
  
    She opened it anyway and snorted, passing the device to him  
  
    To: Reyes Vidal  
    From: Keema Dohrgun  
———  
I trust your meeting went well?  I did say you would approve of this one.  ;)  
———  
  
    Reyes had to laugh as he sat the device aside and nuzzled into Día’s neck.  “You and her planned this together didn’t you?”  
  
    “I’m sorry, but I can’t disclose that information,” Wednesday replied with a grin that gave her away.  
  
    “So, how long do I have you for this time?” he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
    “Till tomorrow.  I hate having to leave you so soon,” she pouted.  
  
    “I know mi reina, but remember: te amo de aquí hasta donde estés,” he murmured against her temple.  
  
    Wednesday loved when he spoke to her in his native tongue, and she was beginning to remember more of it the more he used it around her.  
  
    She smiled and caressed his cheek.  “Te amo tambien, mi rey.”  
  
    They sat together, contently wrapped in each other’s arms until Reyes shifted uncomfortably and groaned.  
  
    “Are you alright?”  
  
    “I think perhaps we should move somewhere a little more comfortable, such as my bed?” he suggested with a playful light in his eye.  “I don’t understand how Keema can sit here all day long.”  
  
    Wednesday laughed as Reyes helped her to her feet.  She was definitely looking forward to picking up where they left off in the comfort of his soft bed, and if she had it her way they wouldn’t leave until late the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't awkward, I'm still pretty new to writing smut. 
> 
> Also, I hope the Spanish bits flow well. I don't speak the language and I know sometimes it comes off badly when used like this in fics, so let me know if it's weird or if I messed up. :/
> 
> Translations:  
> te amo de aquí hasta donde estés --> I love you from here to wherever you are  
> Te amo tambien, mi rey --> I love you too, my king


End file.
